Zahir: Anioł Stróż
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Severusa nawiedziła zjawa. I to nie byle jaka - to nie kto inny, jak Lily Potter, parę lat po swojej śmierci. Dlaczego dopiero teraz? Jaki ma w tym cel? I najważniejsze - dlaczego tylko on jest w stanie ją zobaczyć? SmH, Snarry.
1. Prolog

Tytuł: Zahir, Księga Pierwsza: Anioł Stróż

Autor: Ja, czyli Fantasmagoria., czasem nazywana również VoicesInYourHead

Beta: Leeni ;* Błędy są przeważnie moją winą zwłaszcza, że upieram się przy Mistrzu Eliksirów z dużej, mimo że ona walczy o to jak lew ^^

Ostrzeżenia: Jak coś, to będą przed danym rozdziałem. Chociaż nie... Będzie jedno: non canon. Totalny. No i przygotować się mentalnie, że rozdziały będą nieregularnie dodawane: mogą być w przeciągu tygodnia, ale może to być równie dobrze miesiąc lub dwa... No i sama idea Zahira może być słabo widoczna jeśli chodzi o pierwszą księgę.

Ratting: Na tę księgę? W planach mam SmH, jednakże może wiele rzeczy wyniknąć, więc na wszelki wypadek tekst jest w +12.

Pairingi: Na później planowane jest Snarry, więc jak ktoś nie lubi, nie radzę się zabierać. Możliwe, że pobocznie będą występować pary DM/RW i SB/RL, ale zobaczymy.

~+~+~+~+~+~ Zahir ~+~+~+~+~+~

_Według Jorge Luisa Borgesa, pojęcie Zahira wywodzi się z tradycji islamskiej i sięga XVIII wieku. **Zahir **w języku arabskim oznacza: widoczny, obecny, niemogący ujść uwagi. Może to być istota lub przedmiot. Gdy napotkamy go na swej drodze, zajmuje stopniowo cały nasz umysł, aż do momentu, kiedy nie jesteśmy już w stanie myśleć o niczym innym. Może to być postrzegane jako oznaka świętości albo szaleństwa..._

**Prolog**

Nie pamiętał, kiedy to dokładnie się zaczęło. Pewnego ranka obudził się w swoich lochach, a ona unosiła się parę centymetrów nad jedynym fotelem w jego sypialni, stojącym koło kominka. Popatrzył na nią, zamrugał kilka razy, przetarł oczy, uszczypnął się, opuścił powieki i znów położył się spać, wstał piętnaście minut później – wszystko na nic. Zjawa pod postacią Lily Potter nadal była w jego sypialni. I uśmiechała się do niego, obserwując, jak stara się w każdy możliwy sposób zaprzeczyć temu, co widzi. Gdy rzucił na siebie Aquamenti - by potem natychmiast tego pożałować i rzucić parę niecenzuralnych słów - zachichotała dźwięcznie, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy była [i]żywą[/i] matką Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

— Dzień dobry, Severusie! — przywitała się. — Zawsze mówiłam, że jesteś przezabawny, a nikt mi nie wierzył… — dodała i obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem.

To było zdecydowanie za wiele dla Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie zrobił do tej pory tylko jednej rzeczy, która mogła przerwać to, co się działo, a teraz nadszedł na nią czas. Zemdlał.

Od tamtej pory hogwarcki profesor w dziedzinie eliksirów miał już kilka okazji, aby przekonać się, że pojawienie się ducha – czy Merlin wie czego – jego jedynej przyjaciółki wcale nie jest takie oczywiste i łatwe do przyjęcia dla innych. I to z bardzo prostej przyczyny – poza nim nikt inny jej nie widział. Gdy powiedział Albusowi o duchu, oczekiwał czegoś więcej niż „W porządku…Dropsa?" i wzroku dyrektora błądzącego po całym gabinecie. Tak jakby Severus nie powiedział mu, że Lily stoi tuż obok niego! Dopiero później, kiedy dyrektor zapoznał go z Davidem Crammerem, psychiatrą ze Świętego Munga, Mistrz Eliksirów domyślił się, iż coś jednak jest na rzeczy. Doktora oczywiście zwymyślał, dyrektorowi i Minerwie kazał iść w cholerę, a Lily posmęcić z Jęczącą Martą w toalecie na drugim piętrze. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o niego… Wrócił do swych kwater, wyciągnął Ognistą Whisky – za którą nieszczególnie przepadał, ale nic innego nie miał – i po prostu się upił. Zanim jeszcze stracił przytomność z powodu zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu we krwi (dalej uważał, że nieszczególnie lubi Ognistą, ale był bardzo wdzięczny opiekunce Gryfonów za samonapełniającą się butelkę) powziął twarde postanowienie, że nie da się już nigdy więcej tak ośmieszyć, a jutro spróbuje swoich sił w egzorcyzmach…


	2. Rozdział I

Betowała ukochana Leeni, której dedykuję ten rozdział, gdyż to ona zmotywowała mnie do pisania i zgodziła się to betować, a wierzcie mi, że było naprawdę tragicznie... po prostu dzielna dziewczyna, gratulacje dla niej ;*

A, i dodatkowa dedykacja dla Maggie, Slay, Satan, Stille, Angi i Zil ;*

**Rozdział I**

— Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę…

Egzorcyzmy się nie udały. Severus zaklął siarczyście i po raz nie wiadomo który wymówił lakoniczne „nie", nawet nie odwracając się w stronę ducha, gdy kroił bezoar.

— Ale dlaczego? – jęknęła zjawa, przeciągając samogłoski w drugim słowie.

Snape westchnął, wrzucił pokrojony w równe kostki kamień do kociołka i zamieszał kilka razy według ruchu wskazówek zegara.

— A dlatego — zaczął znudzonym tonem, dodając kolejne składniki do eliksiru — że Dumbledore się nie zgodzi. Już raz odmówił, więc nie widzę powodu, dla którego akurat teraz miałby…

— Zrób to bez jego zgody — powiedziała Lily, z determinacją wyczuwalną zarówno w głosie, jak i w spojrzeniu. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią, jednocześnie energicznie mieszając w kociołku.

— Chcesz, żebym złamał zakaz Albusa? Nie ma mowy. Nie po to ratował mi życie, abym odpłacał mu się nieposłuszeństwem. — Stwierdził dobitnie, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

— W gruncie rzeczy to nie był zakaz, tylko prośba, żebyś tego nie robił, a to różnica.

Czarnowłosy wzruszył ramionami, niby od niechcenia. Dla niego nie było żadnej różnicy. Prosił, kazał… W słowniku Albusa to są synonimy. W myślach odliczał skrupulatnie sekundy.

Widząc, że tak nic nie wskóra, pani Potter westchnęła cierpiętniczo.

— To jest mój syn, Severusie… — szepnęła z widocznym bólem w oczach.

Snape dodał ostatni składnik – muchy siatkoskrzydłe – i zamieszał powoli trzy razy, po czym wyłączył ogień pod kociołkiem. Przywołał fiolki i zaczął rozlewać do nich gotowy już eliksir, nie zatykając ich jednak, aby biała ciecz mogła trochę ostygnąć. Otworzył lufcik, aby opary Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu nie otumaniły jego zmysłów.

— A Petunia to twoja siostra — powiedział spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów, siadając za biurkiem.

— Nie widzę związku?

— To nie wymieniamy członków twej rodziny? — Zdziwienie wyszło mężczyźnie tak perfekcyjnie, że Lily przez moment nie była pewna, czy nie mówi poważnie. Potem jednak zauważyła jego ironiczny uśmiech i zaczęła żałować, iż nie posiada fizycznego ciała i nie może mu po prostu walnąć. Powstrzymała się jednak nawet przed komentarzem. O zbyt ważną rzecz walczyła, żeby dać mu się tak szybko sprowokować.

Irytowało ją, że nie mogła iść sama – z nie do końca jasnych przyczyn nie była w stanie odejść od przyjaciela dalej niż na paręnaście metrów. Próbowała. Wielokrotnie. Kiedyś zaczęła się zastanawiać dlaczego, ale miała zbyt mało informacji – nawet Severus nie potrafił uzasadnić ani znaleźć w księgach tego, co ją męczyło. Bo fakt faktem, był bliską jej sercu osobą, ale wytrzymywać z nim dwadzieścia cztery godziny siedem dni w tygodniu to już zupełnie inna sprawa. Nie, żeby miała się gdzie udać... Mimo tego świadomość o _niemożności_ zrobienia tego…

Postanowiła porzucić i ten temat, orientując się, że nie odpowiedziała.

— Mówisz tak, jakbyś jej nie znał…

Snape przez długi czas nie odpowiadał. Spokojnie zatkał fiolki, włożył je do specjalnej, drewnianej skrzynki i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z laboratorium. Lily przez chwilę pomyślała, że całkowicie ją zignorował, lecz Mistrz Eliksirów zawahał się w progu, nieznacznie odwracając twarz w jej stronę.

— Być może tak jest. — Stwierdził i wyszedł. Chcąc nie chcąc, zjawa ruszyła za nim – lochy były zbyt daleko od Skrzydła Szpitalnego, aby mogła tutaj zostać.

Kilka godzin później, gdy do zachodu słońca została niecała godzina, Severus Snape podążał Wisteria Walk. Wystarczyło zaraz tylko skręcić w prawo, aby znaleźć się na Privet Drive. Mistrz Eliksirów był zły na siebie za to, że dał się w końcu namówić na tę eskapadę. Przez jakiś czas chciał nawet aportować się od razu pod dom Dursleyów, ale nie wiedział, jakie skutki może mieć aportacja na duchy, i wolał nie ryzykować. O ile perspektywa zniknięcia ducha Lily była kusząca, tak inne nieprzewidywalne efekty mogły się okazać naprawdę groźne.

Będąc rozsądną i roztropną kobietą, pani Potter nie odezwała się ani słowem podczas całej podróży. Dość długiej, trzeba przyznać, nawet biorąc pod uwagę magiczne przejścia, które powodowały przemieszczenie się z jednej magicznej wioski do drugiej. O dziwo, nie miało to nic wspólnego ani z aportacją, ani z podróżą dzięki świstoklikowi. Po prostu tak, jakby ze sobą sąsiadowały, a nie były oddalone o wiele – czasami _naprawdę wiele_ mil.

W końcu Severus przystanął pod domem oznaczonym tabliczką „Privet Drive 4". Lily zawisła parę centymetrów nad ziemią, obok niego, rozglądając się ciekawie dookoła. Snape zmierzył ją zimnym spojrzeniem i uniósł brew.

— To chyba normalne, że interesuje mnie, w jakiej okolicy wychowuje się mój syn, prawda? — spytała prowokacyjnym tonem, jak gdyby w pobliżu znajdował się ktoś, kto śmiałby to podważyć.

Zignorowawszy ją, Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do furtki i nacisnął klamkę. Takiego bólu, jaki ogarnął go po zetknięciu palców z metalową powierzchnią, nie czuł już dawno. Był porównywalny z Cruciatusem Czarnego Pana. Potrójnym. Trwającym po przynajmniej pięć minut każdy. Puścił klamkę, a ból zaczął powoli ustępować. Najdłużej bolało go lewe przedramię, na którym widniał Mroczny Znak. Dopiero po chwili Severus zauważył, że klęczy przed furtką. Łapiąc łapczywie powietrze, przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie się podnieść. Gdy już mu się to w końcu udało, zauważył bardzo zaniepokojone spojrzenie ducha Lily.

— Krzyczałeś… — wymamrotała.

Snape wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął myśleć nad sytuacją. _Więc dlatego Albus nie chciał mnie tutaj wysłać ani wypuścić… _– zrozumiawszy intencje starca, trochę się uspokoił – myślał, że dyrektor zakazał mu z czystej złośliwości, a tak naprawdę chciał go ochronić.

— A więc ochrona krwi obejmuje nie tylko Czarnego Pana, a również Śmierciożerców… — stwierdził z goryczą.

— Ale ty przecież już nim nie jesteś! — wykrzyknęła Lily.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się krzywo. Tę minę miał zarezerwowaną tylko dla ludzi, których uważał za wystarczająco naiwnych i głupich, gdyż nie zauważali najprostszego rozwiązania, wytłumaczenia. Zaliczała się do nich. Jego przyjaciółka nic nie rozumiała. Czasami hołdował jej radosnemu, beztroskiemu, ciut naiwnemu i lekkodusznemu podejściu do życia – przecież matka zawsze mu mówiła, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Ale czasem go te cechy niezmiernie irytowały… Tak jak teraz.

— Ale nadal noszę ich symbol na lewej ręce — powiedział spokojnie, jakby tłumaczył coś komuś niedorozwiniętemu lub nieogarniętemu. — Sama rozumiesz, byliśmy znakowani jak bydło, którym skądinąd jesteśmy — dodał ze sztuczną wesołością.

Ciało już dawno przestało go boleć, jednak to jego dusza cierpiała w tej chwili największe katusze. _Tylko ty, Severusie potrafisz jedną głupią decyzją spieprzyć sobie całe życie. Najpierw zabiłeś najbliższą ci osobę, teraz nie możesz nawet uszczęśliwić jej ducha, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało… Gratulacje. _– rzekł jego wewnętrzny głos, a Snape nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.

Pani Potter zaś zaczęła się obawiać, że jej przyjacielowi zaczęło odbijać. Potem pomyślała, że może w furtce płynął też prąd, taki dodatek, jak w mugolskich więzieniach przy murach zewnętrznych. Może powinna zacząć wypatrywać jakiegoś strażnika, ewentualnie Petunii lub Verona, którzy zaczną świecić w ich stronę reflektorami, od czasu do czasu strzelając ostrzegawczo? Po chwili przypomniała sobie, że powinna mu coś odpowiedzieć.

— Nie jesteś bydłem. Bydlakiem bywasz, ale to już inna sprawa. — Uśmiechnęła się do Severusa promiennie.

Niestety, nie udało jej się poprawić humoru Snape'a, który zignorował ją całkowicie i wyciągnął kopertę z tylnej kieszeni swoich czarnych spodni – jak wiadomo, musiał zachować ostrożność, gdy przebywał wśród mugoli, nawet jeśli to były tylko krótkie odcinki w ciągu całej podróży do Little Whinging, i nie paradować w czarodziejskich szatach po ulicach. Próbował przerzucić kopertę przez ogrodzenie, jednakże ta odbijała się od niewidocznego zaklęcia ochraniającego dom – dodatkowe zabezpieczenie miejsca, w którym przebywał Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Severus pomyślał, że Albus popada w lekką paranoję, ale cóż poradzić. Wziął kopertę i spróbował ją przesunąć pod furtką, co mu się oczywiście nie udało. Zirytowany, odwrócił się na pięcie i rzucił ją za siebie na chodnik, nawet nie patrząc, gdzie upadła.

Mistrz Eliksirów przeklął i zapominając – albo mając je w głębokim poważaniu – o wcześniejszych zastrzeżeniach, aportował się do Hogsmeade.

Siedmioletni chłopiec wdrapał się na najwyższe drzewo rosnące w ogrodzie i ukrył się w największej gęstwinie liści. Uciekał przed swoim o miesiąc starszym kuzynem, który czerpał niesłychaną przyjemność z gnębienia go. Harry usłyszał kiedyś od pana Johnsona – ich sąsiada, w którego kota młody Dursley rzucał kamieniami – że Dudley to sadysta. Potter nie wiedział, co to dokładnie znaczy, ale mężczyzna powiedział to takim tonem, że na pewno nie znaczyło to nic dobrego. Dlatego chłopczyk całkowicie się z nim zgadzał.

Pech chciał, że jego rozwydrzony kuzyn i jego koledzy mieli lornetkę, więc i tak go wypatrzyli. Dudley co prawda nie był na tyle sprawny fizycznie, by wleźć po drzewie, a jego kumplom groził mocny kopniak – albo kilka – gdy potrafili zrobić coś, czego on nie umiał. W tych okolicznościach tylko stali i wrzeszczeli do Harry'ego, obrażając go i wyzywając, do czasu, gdy nie wymyślili, aby zacząć trząść drzewem. Chłopiec miał wielką szansę zlecenia niczym dojrzały owoc i zbicia na kwaśne jabłko – o ile wcześniej nie złamałby sobie karku lub kręgosłupa – ale nagle wiatr przybrał stanowczo na sile. Potter spojrzał w górę i dojrzał dużo szaro-czarnych chmur deszczowych.

Pani Dursley zawołała syna i jego przyjaciół do środka, ponieważ usłyszała w popołudniowych wiadomościach, że ma być burza. Chłopcy jeszcze parę razy zatrząsnęli drzewem, zanim skryli się w ciepłym domu. Dopiero gdy pojawiły się pierwsze krople deszczu, Harry odważył się zejść z drzewa. Zauważył, że coś prostokątnego i kremowego frunie na wietrze dokładnie na jego wysokości. Złapał to, co okazało się po prostu być dość dziwną, bo pergaminową i zalakowaną kopertą. Widywał takie tylko na filmach, które oglądał czasami u pani Figg, a traktowały one o starych czasach, sprzed co najmniej pięciuset lat. Potter zdziwił się, widząc nakreślony pochyłym pismem napis: _Do Harry'ego Pottera_. A więc w środku było coś tylko dla niego! Odkąd chłopiec sięgał pamięcią, nigdy nie miał niczego całkowicie swojego. Wszystko miał po Dudleyu. Nawet komórka pod schodami do niego nie należała, bo jego wuj rzucał tam czasami jakieś niepotrzebne lub zepsute rzeczy.

Podekscytowany Harry czym prędzej otworzył kopertę, przez dłuższą chwilę mocując się z zamknięciem – nie chciał jej rozrywać, aby nie zniszczyć. Poczuł się trochę zawiedziony, gdy znalazł tam tylko jedną kartkę pergaminu, zapisaną tym samym pochyłym pismem, którym podpisano kopertę. Potterowi nie zostało nic innego, jak przeczytanie listu, jednak najpierw skrył się pod szerokim parapetem, bo deszcz przybrał na sile, a on nie chciał rozmazać atramentu.

_Harry._

_Nie znasz mnie, lecz to na razie nieważne – kiedyś się spotkamy. Piszę do Ciebie, gdyż nie mam innej możliwości, aby Ci przekazać pewną rzecz. Oprócz tej kartki w kopercie znajduje się również coś, co należało do Twojej mamy._

Chłopiec sięgnął do koperty i znalazł tam srebrny, cienki łańcuszek, na którym wisiał misternie zdobiony, otwierany medalion w kształcie serca. Zdziwił się, gdyż wcześniej wydawało mu się, że w kopercie nic prócz kartki nie ma. Potter otworzył pudełeczko, lecz nie było tam żadnego zdjęcia, jedynie dwa puste miejsca. Harry przewiesił go sobie przez szyję i czytał dalej.

_Ładne, prawda? Nigdy nie zapełniono tych miejsc, gdyż pewna historia nie została dokończona…_

_Wiem, jak jest ciężko u tych ludzi, którzy są Twoją jedyną rodziną, ale uwierz, że nie jesteś sam. Przyjdzie czas, kiedy wszystko stanie się dla Ciebie bardziej wyraźne, na razie musisz ufać w me słowa. Będzie ciężko, wraz z kolejnymi latami pewnie coraz gorzej... lecz nie wolno Ci się załamać, Harry. Obiecuję więc, że kiedy zapadnie zmierzch, a cienie otoczą Cię ze wszystkich stron i nadejdzie strach – ja nie odstąpię Cię nawet na krok*. Będę tu, gdy zaśniesz, chronił Twoje sny*. Zawsze znajdziesz mnie przy sobie, choć nie zawsze będziesz o mojej obecności wiedział. Może być tak, że mnie zabraknie. Wtedy pamiętaj, że życie to dar. Nigdy nie poddaj się, kiedy prawdziwy przywita Cię świat*._

_Pamiętaj, że kiedy zapłonie dzień, ciemność prawdziwa roztacza swój blask*, więc nie daj się zwieść i uważaj. _

S.

Harry nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zaczął płakać. Po prostu list go wzruszył. Dał mu nadzieję i otuchę. Nikt nigdy nic mu nie obiecywał, chyba że wuj Vernon, ale to było lanie za złe lub niedokładne wykonanie jakiegoś zadania. Nikt też nie powiedział mu, że będzie go chronił. Nikomu na nim nie zależało, nie miał też nigdy nic swojego – aż do teraz. Teraz ktoś się o niego troszczy i nawet dał mu medalion, który należał do jego matki. Chłopiec przetarł oczy rękawem bluzki i jeszcze raz spojrzał na podpis. S... co to może oznaczać? Imię? Pseudonim? Harry'emu do głowy wkradła się dziwna myśl, że może "s" wzięło się od słowa "stróż". Miał swojego Anioła Stróża? Patrząc na całość listu, Potterowi naprawdę wydawało się, jakby był nie z tego świata. A więc jakiś wysłannik Boga rzeczywiście nad nim czuwał... Nieważne, że jego wujostwo uważało, iż takie niegrzeczne dzieci jak on nie mają Aniołów Stróżów – ksiądz w kościele mówił, że Bóg kocha każdego i chłopiec zaczął w to wierzyć…

* * *

*Hunter - Labirynt Fauna, lekko zmienione niektóre słowa, żeby dopasować...

No i rozdział za nami. Kolejny się pisze. A kiedy się napisze to nie wiem...

Wiem, że ten miał być na dniach, ale nie byłam w stanie napisać tego durnego listu i tylko się wściekałam... z tej okazji przepraszam też wszystkich na których się wyżyłam z tego powodu! Osobiście dalej uważam, że ten list jest beznadziejny, ale ja nie pisuję listów, nie znam się na tym i nie lubię tego, naprawdę za niego przepraszam, mam nadzieję, że lekko przymkniecie oko? Jest mi potrzebny do dalszej fabuły... no dobra, możecie mnie za niego ochrzanić, pozwalam, ale nie porzucajcie z jego powodu ficka, co? *.*

Swoją drogą ta dodatkowa dedykacja właśnie z jego powodu, gdyż próbowały mi z nim pomóc, albo przynajmniej wykazywały ku temu chęci, za co jestem wdzięczna ;). Nieważne, że jedna z nich czyta to, bo jej każę, a inna w ogóle tylko mgliście wie co to jest Zahir. xD

Swoją drogą, zaskoczyłam was choć trochę?


End file.
